Shark's Findings
Wednesday, September 07, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Shark-First Aid Shark walks into the repair depot and pauses a few moments, listening carefully for any sign of movement. Then he calls out loudly, "First Aid?" First Aid ducks out of the supply closet with a box in his arms, optics lighting up as he spots the triplechanger. "Shark? You're back already? Did you find Lifeline?" Shark takes the data pad out of his subspace to give it back to him. The expression upon the mech's face is guarded, "I have news regarding her, I think you better sit down for this cuz what I have to tell you will probably be a shock to you." First Aid puts the box down on a berth. "Why?" He asks. "You couldn't find her? Did something happen to her?" Shark takes a few moments, trying to figure out how to make this easy.. but really there isn't any. "She wasn't there First Aid." he begins, "Instead I found Torque there in the clinic." "Torque? Who's that?" First Aid asks. "Did he know where Lifeline went?" Shark says, "Torque is a neutral medic, you might like her. And she didn't know much so I had to ask around to find out any details." "But you did find out something?" First Aid says. Shark nods to the medic, "Oh yeah, I found out something all right. Cost me a few cubes of energon too. Information isn't cheap in Cubricon." he notes, a slight frown now. "Seriously First Aid, you may want to sit down." First Aid frowns, faceplates set in an unhappy, worried expression. "Just tell me, okay? Did something happen to Lifeline?" Shark shakes his head, "She's fine as far as I know. It's just that.. well.. there were a pair Decepticon seekers spotted going into her clinic and the bay door was closed. Another seeker was seen the cycle when she left the clinic to Torque and left Cubricon." a pause, "I don't think she's coming back there." First Aid leans forward, flattening his hands on the berth on either side of the box, leaning forward. "What... that doesn't make any sense. Why would she do that?" Shark considers then says, "Maybe has something to do with the big explosion that took out the El Sleazo. Maybe it was the fight with Ratchet. Maybe it was both or neither. I honestly don't know, not like I was that friendly with the femme." "The bombing at El Sleazo, that was Fiasco trying to take out Streetwise's dad. Lifeline wouldn't let the crimelords run her off before, she wouldn't do it now." First Aid vents a deep, nervous sigh. "Do you think the Decepticons did something to her?" Shark really has to think on that one for awhile, "To her? No. Talk to her about maybe joining them though, oh that I wouldn't put past them at all. She's good at what she does, as good as Ratchet really." First Aid's mouth drops open. "You're saying-" He shakes hsi head. "Lifeline wouldn't join the Decepticons. She wouldn't. She hates them and what they've done to Cybertron." Shark looks at First Aid and says softly, "That's probably true, but doesn't mean that she'd not consider it. Better parts, better working conditions, other medics to work beside. Probably pretty tempting." First Aid puts his hands on the box in front of him again, gripping the top edge hard enough to make the thin metal bend with a creak. "She wouldn't. You've /got/ to be wrong. Just because she fought with Ratchet doesn't mean she'd join the Decepticons. She doesn't agree with everything we do, either." Shark watches the box take the brundt of what is probably the medics ange. "I honestly don't know if I am wrong or right. Not like I got Decepticon connections or really anyone that has some of their own, that I could bribe for further information. For now, it's just conjecture on my part. I certainly hope she didn't join them. But considering that she freely left her clinic in Cubricon, that she left it to another medic, and the fact that seekers were seen with her.. doesn't look good." First Aid shakes his head, jaw set in a stubborn expression. "You're wrong. I know you're wrong." Another sharp, upset vent of air. "She wouldn't." First Aid is quiet for a minute, obviously trying to regain control of his emotions. "Thank you for trying to deliver the pad to her for me." Shark understands the upset, really he does. It was a shock to him too. "You are welcome. I just wish I had better news for you. Or something more solid to tell you." First Aid nods sharply. "Thank you. If... if you find out anything else, will you let me know? I know you spend a lot of time in Cubicron- if you go back, I mean?" Shark nods, "I'll be going back, see if I can find out anything more. If I do, I'll contact you." "Alright- thank you again, then." First Aid stares down at the box. "I should get back to work, then, I guess." Shark turns to head out, "See you around then." is offered. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP